Effa Motors
Effa Motor SA is a Uruguayan automobile and commercial vehicle manufacturer with headquarters in San José de Mayo in southern Uruguay. The company was founded by Edoardo Effa in 2006 for the construction of the vehicles imported as CKD kits used. Effa is located in the same workshop as the defunct automaker Dolce Vitta, whose World Manufacturer Codes of 9UP, 9UR and 9US are used for beginning of Effa's vehicle identification numbers. The company is a subsidiary of Grupo Aler. Effa maintains partnerships with Chinese automakers Changhe, Hafei, Huanghai (a brand of Liaoning Shuguang), JinBei (JinBei trucks known as JBC), Jiangling Motors (JMC), Lifan and Sinotruk. Company History The first model offered by Effa was the subcompact Effa Ideal When exported to Brazil the vehicle was badge engineered as the Effa M100. The Effa Aojun was the first SUV/Pickup introduced in 2008. The Aojun has since been enclosed as a minivan. The Coach or the Furgón, is a flatbed pick-up truck with a single or double cab. ICalled the Effa Picape in Brazil. The Furgão, the van, the Longa and Cabine Dupla are available in Brazil. For bulky objects there is the Baú. A second plant in Manaus started operating in 2010. Here the JMC Boarding and Effa Picape Baú are built. In addition, the models are in order Lifan 320, Lifan 520, Lifan 620, Lifan Foison and the Lifan X60 built. In Uruguay, the second generation of the Ideal was launched. Also new is the Effa JinBei, a sister model of the Isuzu Rodeo, which was never available in Uruguay itself. Slightly larger is the Effa Plutus, which will be built for the American market in a long version. The third manufacturer began working in Barueri in the summer of 2012, mainly producing medium and heavy-duty trucks. Additionally the Effa Picape, Effa Van, JMC N350 and S350 JMC are built or modified here. Models Effahttp://www.effamotors.com.br/v4/novo/automoveis.php File:Changhe Ideal.jpg|2007–2010 Effa Ideal Effa M100 File:Hafei Zhongyi (crop image).jpg|since 2008 Effa Cargo Furgón Effa Picape Furgão File:Hafei Zhongyi HFJ 6376.jpg|since 2008 Effa Cargo Minibús Effa Picape Van File:Hafei Ruiyi (front quarter).jpg|since 2008 Effa Cargo Pick Up Effa Picape Longa File:Hafei Ruiyi 08 Jul 04 Santiago.jpg|since 2008 Effa Cargo Doble Cabina Effa Picape Cabine Dupla File:Effa Ideal II - 2012 Montevideo Motor Show.jpg|since 2010 Changhe Ideal II Effa M100 File:Songthaew in Pattaya 18.JPG|since 2010 Effa JinBei File:Effa Plutus - 2012 Montevideo Motor Show.jpg|since 2010 Effa Plutus Effa Picape Plutus File:Effaulc01.JPG|since 2010 Effa Picape Baú File:Transporter in Syria.JPG|since 2012 Effa Picape Start *Effa Aojun (since 2008, ) *Effa Start Van (since 2012, ) Effa-JBC *Effa-JBC 3.2 Turbo Intercooler (SY1040DVA, since 2012, ) Effa-JMC File:JMC Boarding crew cab pu.jpg|JMC Boarding since 2010 File:Jiangling Yusheng 01 China 2012-06-02.JPG|JMC S350 since 2012 * Effa-JMC 2.8 Turbo Intercooler N601 (since 2012, 3-Tonner) * Effa-JMC 2.8 Turbo Intercooler N900 (since 2012, 4-Tonner) * JMC N350 (since 2012) Effa-Lifan File:Lifan 320 China 2012-05-20.JPG|Lifan 320 since 2010 File:Lifan 520i 01 China 2012-05-20.JPG|Lifan 520 since 2010 File:Lifan 520 01 Auto Chongqing 2012-06-07.JPG|Lifan 520 Sedan since 2010 File:Lifan 620 China 2012-05-06.JPG|Lifan 620 since 2010 File:Lifan X60 Auto Chongqing 2012-06-07.JPG|Lifan X60 since 2012 Effa-Sinotrukhttp://www.grupoaler.com.uy/howo.html * Sinotruk Howa 6x2 tractor * Sinotruk Howa 6x2 Cargo References See also *Bognor *Sevel#Sevel_Uruguay_S.A. External links * Grupo Aler official site in Uruguay (Spanish) * Effa official site in Brazil (Portuguese) Category:Truck manufacturers of Uruguay Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers Category:Companies of Uruguay Category:Transport in Uruguay Category:Trucks built in Uruguay